


Pecas y Plumas

by PumpkinBird



Category: McFly
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinBird/pseuds/PumpkinBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dougie luce como un pollito, pero Danny se cree a sí mismo una gallina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pecas y Plumas

Danny siempre veía la forma con la que Harry lograba cachar a Dougie aún sin verlo venir. Fingía no verlos, o a veces no lo hacía, simplemente se mantenía callado observando desde las esquinas como Dougie enterraba las mejillas en el cuerllo del mayor.

A Dougie nunca le gustaron los chocolates pero siempre sonreía cuando su novio le traía algunos de los caros. Danny no podía competir con ellos ni con Harry, porque Harry simplemente es perfecto.

¿Cómo no va a serlo? Tiene el cabello oscuro y unos ojos azules tan profundos, claro que los de Danny también son azules pero mucho más claros. Además toda la piel de Judd es perfecta a diferencia de la suya, manchada en pecas como si fueran chispas de chocolate. A Dougie le gusta aplastarlas fingiendo que son gusanitos caminando sobre las mejillas de Danny, y Danny no puede hacer más que reírse porque definitivamente no puede besarle.

Él desearía tener los huevos para ir hasta el rubio, girarlo hacia él y decirle “Hey, me gustas” para luego besarlo con la pasión de las películas, pero nunca lo haría quizá porque los huevos se los había comido en el desayuno.

Harry todos los días va al gimnasio y siempre tiene los brazos desnudos como si quisiera advertirles a todos que no se metan con él o terminarán sin un diente. Dougie suele decirle que debería quedarse un rato más en la cama con él en lugar de irse a hacer pesas.

Danny podría hacerlo. No la parte de hacer pesas, sino el quedarse otro rato junto a Dougie, abrazándolo por la cintura y atrayéndolo hasta él para estar calentitos ambos. Dougie es como un pollito rubito y Danny como una gallina descabezada, porque enserio parece estar loco.

Loco por Dougie, seguro.

Irritante y torpe y muy muy hablador, pero sabe que Doug aun así lo quiere porque siempre se lo repite “eres el mejor amigo, Dan”

Y Baam, eso es todo para mandar a Danny de regreso a segunda y primera base. Ponchado.

Pero no hace más que suspirar para sí solo después de ver a los dos enamorados besarse, y luego sabe que Tom vendrá hacia él y le abrazará porque bueno, Tom es Tom, y Tom siempre sabe cuándo algo anda mal con sus amigos. Tom tiene ese extraño poder de saberlo, como lo tienen las madres.

Pero en realidad nada puede ayudar porque Dougie sigue besando a Harry, Harry sigue haciendo pesas, y él sigue desayunándose sus huevos porque es cobarde y no puede decirle al rubio cuánto lo quiere.

Y querer es poco.

Tom siempre dice que debería intentarlo, que no pierde nada. Pero Danny sabe que miente, porque ambos saben muy bien que sí que perdería algo: Los dientes. Judd no dejaría que nadie se le acercara a su pollito rubito.

Y trata de conformarse viendo a Dougie correr hacia los brazos de Harry, para luego fingir que él está en el lugar de su musculoso amigo. Seguro Dougie también podría amarlo a pesar de que él no hace pesas, ni le compra chocolates caros, y que su piel no es perfecta. Sabe que Doug lo amaría porque Danny lo hace, está loco por él.

Tan solo quisiera tener el valor para ir a decírselo.


End file.
